


The Darkest Nights

by Tarlan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the darkest nights there shines the light of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM 2013 - Day 07

In purgatory, they often considered not lighting a fire as it only attracted more monsters, but as Dean pointed out, it also kept some of the worse monsters at bay. Plus it gave Dean a little warmth through the bitter cold of some of their darkest nights. He was only human after all, and yet he had a tenacity and a will to live that even some of the angels once under Castiel's command had lacked.

As the small flames flickered, sending tiny sparks of embers into the air, Castiel thought back to that first moment in Purgatory.

Aware that his grace would attract leviathan, he had left Dean without explanation, and through the long weeks that followed he had often wondered if Dean believed himself abandoned by him. Yet, when Dean finally caught up with him down by the river, Castiel had sensed no animosity, no hurt, just sheer joy in their reunion. It had stunned and amazed him, leaving him in awe of this fragile creature who had dragged him into a hug and forgiven him every sin.

The capacity of this one human to love, and to forgive, had answered all of Castiel's questions for why their father had loved his new creation above all others. It explained why He had raised his human children to such a vaunted position and set his first children to watch over them. It explained why Castiel felt such an overwhelming need to protect Dean; a feeling that had grown rather than diminished with time and familiarity.

He glanced over and watched as Dean moved restlessly beneath the thin blanket of Castiel's raincoat, huddling closer to the little warmth thrown out by such a small fire. He could sense Dean was awake, unable to find peace this night, so Castiel crossed from the other side of the fire to sit beside him. He reached out and touched his shoulder, rocking back in surprise even as Dean flinched away from him in shock.

The heat of embarrassment rolled off Dean, and it took a moment longer for Castiel to realize that the restless shifts of Dean's body were not solely to do with the cold ground and the fear of what lurked in the shadows beyond. Dean's body was tense, but his scent held the bittersweet tang of sexual activity rather than fear.

"Cas?" Dean whispered harshly.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Um... a little privacy here?"

Dean's eyes slid away, unable to hold his out of shame, and Castiel felt his heart breaking a little more for this man. He pulled at the edge of his raincoat, reaching out to still Dean's hand as Dean made to snatch it back with a soft exclamation.

"Cas, what are you...?"

Castiel slid under the raincoat and pulled Dean comfortably against the length of his body, easing a hand between them until his fingers were wrapped against Dean's half-hard penis.

"Cas!" Dean whispered in disbelief, eyes wide.

"Let me do this for you, Dean."

Dean muttered something else in disbelief about angels and hand jobs, but he acquiesced as Castiel touched him firmly but gently, slowly bringing him to pleasure and release. Castiel felt the relief flood through Dean, giving him a momentary respite from the horrors surrounding them as he rested boneless against Castiel's side, arms wrapped tight around him.

Castiel held him close for as long as Dean would allow, and even then only drew back a fraction to let Dean clean away the spilled semen. The silence lengthened between them, and Castiel waited with a patience that had served him well for millennia, staring back into the small fire. He smiled softly and pressed a tiny kiss against dirt and sweat-matted hair as a whisper drifted up, hearing the love within those words that splintered the last of the darkness inside of him.

"Thanks, Cas."

END


End file.
